


Fun in the sun (Chunkrat and Reaper)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Day At The Beach, Feeding, Gen, Hand Feeding, Speedos, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Chunkrat and Reaper spend a day at the beach together!





	Fun in the sun (Chunkrat and Reaper)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Who else wants to see these fatties in speedos stuffing each other and rubbing their guts?

Hope you enjoy some more of Chunkrat and Reaper! Just to let y’all know, these two aren’t in a relationship. They’re just friends with benefits. Man I’m really thirsty. And yeah these guys are a little handsy, deal with it.

———————————

“Where are you going?”

Roadhog flipped a page in his book and looked to Junkrat. Junkrat was in the kitchen, packing lots of beers into his cooler and some pre made burger patties, hot dogs, buns, condiments, chips, soda, and cookies.

“Where does it look like I’m goin mate? The beach ya drongo!” Junkrat replied.

“Did you finish your work for today? Do you even have permission?”

Junkrat scoffed at the older Junker, “of course I did mate! I earned it by completing all the work I had to do this week yesterday! Even helped Torb set up some new defenses around base. Soldier said I earned it.”

“At least put on some screen this time ok land whale?” Roadhog said.

“No promises!” Junkrat laughed.

Junkrat put his beach chair on his back and put a towel behind his neck. Junkrat wheeled the cooler full of treats outside to the transport vehicle. After putting in his cooler in the trunk, Junkrat opened the passenger door and sucked in his belly as he attempted to squeeze inside.

Ever since Junkrat had ballooned up, he always complained about how cramped the transport vehicles were. His requests fell on deaf ears and Junkrat was forced to deal with the uncomfortable tightness. His round belly would need some pushing to actually get inside the car. His body was so wide though that his sides filled up his seat. Junkrats gut would touch the dashboard, now it was seeming to start pressing against it. He couldn’t remember the last time he used a seatbelt. Junkrat took a deep sigh as he finally managed to cram himself into the tiny car.

****

“Where are you off too?” Sombra asked, watching Reaper pack his grill and other beach supplies into the trunk of a transport vehicle.

“Where else, the beach. Since I can’t go out in the field and haven’t been tasked with anything in days. Nothing else to do.” Reaper responder, slamming the trunk and waddling to the passenger seat.

“I’ll let you know if anything happens ok tubby? Don’t go off eating too much snacks if you wanna fit back into your suit.” Sombra joked, poking Reapers tummy, “also you need a wardrobe upgrade. You look ridiculous.”

“If it doesn’t rip, it fits.” Reaper said. Reaper sported his usual get up except the sweatshirt though, it was getting way too hot. So Reapers bulging gut was more prominent, also thanks to his white tank top that rode up past his belly button.

Reaper squeezed himself inside and gave Sombra a look, then rolling up the window and driving off to the beach. Today was gonna be nice, it was gonna give him a nice chance to relax and enjoy the view while also eating some grub with his pal. But Reaper couldn’t help but tug at his tank top, trying to cover up his gut. Every time though, it’d just roll back up. Maybe he did need to go shopping for new clothes, but that required walking. Reaper gave up and leaned back into his seat, his hand mindlessly playing with his fat. Another thing that helped Reaper was that hanging out with Junkrat made Reaper not as self conscious about his weight, sometimes he’d play with it and try to stuff himself even, but there was always that thought in the back of his mind about what he was doing.

Reaper was thinking about what new clothes he could buy as the vehicle drove on. Eventually he made it to the spot that Junkrat had told him to meet up. Reaper stepped out and gathered his belongings, walking to where he saw a very large outline of what was most likely Junkrat.

“Hey Junk!” Reaper greeted, walking up to the larger Junker and setting up his supplies.

“Reaps! I knew you’d come! Isn’t too bad of spot oi reckon.” Junkrat replied.

“It is pretty nice, I hope it doesn’t get too hot” Reaper noted. He pulled out his lawn chair and set it next to Junkrats. He laid his towel on top of it and put his grill right in the middle, putting an open bag of coals next to it.

“I got all the stuff we need for today, burgers, hotdogs, chips, beer, all that jazz. I also went outta me way to get ya somethin that I think ya might like” Junkrat teased, reaching into the plastic bag he had with him.

“You got to be kidding me”

***

Reaper slowly took off his towel, throwing his clothes into his bag in order to put the article of clothing Junkrat had given him.

Junkrat whistled, “now that’s what I like to see mate! Ya look fantastic!” Junkrat clapped.

The overweight Junker had gotten Reaper a Speedo. With text written on the back that said, ‘bubble butt’. It was a sight to see. Reapers thick thighs and wide ass stretched out the Speedo, leaving little to the imagination. Reaper beer gut hung over his waist. Everything was in full view.

“Why do I have to wear this again?” Reaper embarrassingly asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Junkrat smiled, pulling another Speedo out of the bag, “cause I’m wearing one too! Gotta get that beach bod roight?” Junkrat laughed, wrapping a few towels around his waist and pulling off his shorts. Then struggling to put on his Speedo and unveil himself.

Junkrat had the same situation as Reaper but just... fatter. His thick, blubbery, wide thighs stretched the Speedo and his juicy ass strained it more, his says “land whale” and rightfully so. Junkrats heavy belly spilled over and hung past his waist.

“Yer not looking too bad either” Reaper cooed poking Junkrats belly.

Junkrat smirked and then retrieved some sunblock, “I’ll put on yers if you put on moine” Junkrat asked, waving around the bottle of sunblock in his hand.

“Deal!” Reaper agreed. He took the sunblock from Junkrat and squirted some on his hands. He rubbed his hands together and did the usual, rubbing his back, and arms and all. But when it came to rubbing the Junkers belly, Reaper got handsy. Rubbed rubbed the sunblock into Junkrats belly, getting it in his underbelly. Squeezing his love handles and just playing with the Junkers gut. He couldn’t help himself. Junkrats belly just always... fueled Reaper. It made him want to play with it, feel every curve and inch of fat on his body. Then to feed the Junker. To stuff him to his limits and watch his already huge belly grow beyond imaginable. Reaper practically drooled whenever he got the chance to rub Junkrats gut.

“Cheers mate! That felt really good!” Junkrat thanked, patting his belly and taking the sunblock from Reaper and squirting some on his hands. Junkrat loved anything around bellies so this was perfect. Reapers gut was pretty different from his own. Reapers gut was round and taut and very wobbly, probably because of all the alcohol he drinks. The jiggle and shake goes to his thighs and ass for sure, Junkrat felt how they would shake at the slightest touch. Junkrat ran his fingers under Reapers overhang, lifting it up and dropping it. Watching as it wobbles for awhile. Reapers chest rested firmly atop his round belly but they were still soft. His arms were pretty soft too, but Junkrats till felt some muscle behind that flab. At least Reaper attempted to balance out his weight and muscle, Junkrat was just pure fat, and he was paying the price for it.

His legs would shake from just holding up his sheer mass. His arms only have a little muscle too. It’s getting harder for him to lift up his expanding belly. Especially for more mundane things like taking a piss or yanking off. But that’s just part of the experience, and Junkrat loves everything about it.

“Now that were layered up! I’ll start up the grill and cook up some grub! I’ve only had two lunches!” Junkrat said, patting his belly and putting some coals into the grill and starting a flame.

Junkrat grabbed some beef patties and hot dogs and placed them on the grill. As Junkrat cooked, Reaper looked on in wonder at him. “Never noticed the pony tail. I think it suits you.” Reaper complimented, cracking open a bottle of beer and taking a swig.

“I don’t really know why but I always like it up at the beach. Sometimes I just like the sun in me face ya know?” Junkrat said, flipping over some patties.

While Junkrat cooked Reaper went in the water for a bit, just cooling his muscles down and taking a breather. Enjoying the calming life before something happened. After he swam, he dried himself off by bathing in the sun, Reading a nice book and chatting with Junkrat while his skin got darker. Junkrats did too, now that it wasn’t always covered in soot anymore.

Thankfully Junkrat was a great and quick cook, and all the meat was cooked and placed in their buns. Topped with some lettuce, bacon, tomato, red onion, mayo, ketchup and mustard. Also relish for the hotdogs as well.

The two grabbed their large plates and piled on burgers and hotdogs, putting some chips on the side as well. When they ate it was completely silent, except for the sounds of the waves crashing Into the shore and the slight wind blowing in their direction. Reaper commented about the food and they sparked a little small talk, but they mainly were too busy cramming their moves full of greasy food.

Reaper, of course, stopped eating earlier. He wasn’t really in the mood for having stomach pains. After all, today was the day he was supposed to relax right? Reaper sat back in his chair as Junkrat continued to gorge.

As Junkrat ate and his stomach filled up with food. The lawn chair that he sat became more and more strained. Creaking under the pressure of the obese Junkers size. As Junkrat finished his 10th burger he had an extremely loud belch that lasted for quite awhile.

“*BURRRRRRAAAAAPPP* excuse me-WOAH” Junkrat yelped. He legs on the lawn chair had bent and the straps that help him up has snapped, causing him to land on his ass.

“Fuck that hurt!” Junkrat complained, slowly rising himself up and sitting on the ground, continuing to eat his food.

Reaper closed his jaw shut and just after at the destroyed lawn chair. He was amazed to see how someone was so big and fat that they broke furniture. How they had eaten so much and had a belly that was so heavy that something broke. Something fueled Reaper. He suddenly got up from his chair and grabbed the rest of the food, he then sat on his knees next to the binging Junker. Reapers belly touched Junkrats soft love handle.

“Oi mate wassup?” Junkrat asked

Reaper chuckled, “oh nothing, just paying ya back from getting me this Speedo” Reaper said, smacking his fat thigh.

Junkrats eyes lit up. He knew what was about to happen. He gladly opened his jaw as Reaper crammed half a hotdog into the Junkers mouth. Reaper patted Junkrats belly, “Good. Now eat for me fat boy. Because your in desperate need of some growing!”

Reaper stuffed Junkrat with bite after bite of fatty food. Junkrats belly slowly bloated up, expanding in his lap and rounding out. They continued like this for awhile, Reaper telling Junkrat about the progress he made, slapping Junkrats gut for emphasis.

Reaper reached for another burger, but felt nothing on the plate. He turned around to see the empty plate. Reaper then looked back at the swollen Junker, who was panting as he rubbed his bloated gut. His stomach filled to the brim with burgers, hotdogs, chips, and cookies. Not to mention a lot of beer.

“Good fatboy” Reaper commented, “you really deserved it this time”

Reaper ran his talons along Junkrats wide thighs. Reaper noticed that Junkrats Speedo was even tighter than before. More proof of how fat Reaper was making Junkrat. Reaper bit his tongue, pushing his hands into the Junkers tummy, who in retaliation grunted, “too soon Reaps. Still full of grub ya know” Junkrat reminded. Reaper didn’t listen though, he listens to his gut and confide ti fondle and massage the Junkers heavy belly.

Junkrat also played with Reapers belly. Lifting it and squeezing every inch of access fat on the Talon members gut. He even rubbed Reapers blubbery thighs as well. This caused Reaper grab onto Junkrats thighs and take one hand and press a Talon into the Junkers belly button. The whole finger went in. Reaper laughed and patted Junkrats belly.

After the gut rubs. The two watched the sun set and hug out for awhile longer. They chatted and finished oof all the beer they had. Eventually it got late and Junkrat had to go. Reaper watched as the tan Junker waddled his way through the sand and to his transport vehicle. Reaper didn’t know how Junkrat could walk through the sand with his already bad legs. But that didn’t matter thought as Reaper caught himself staring at Junkrats thighs and ass. Even seeing the overhang from behind.

Reaper finished his last beer and packed every thing up. He brought his stuff back to the transport vehicle. Only to find Sombra learning against the car, “What the hell are you doing here?” Reaper growled, grabbing his shorts and attempting to pull them up. But he had eaten so much that they wouldn’t go past his ass.

“You weren’t answering your phone. And after a few hours I tracked your cell and found you here. Chatting with that fatso and feeding him.” Sombra smirked.

“I don’t know what your talking about” Reaper huffed, crossing his arms.

Sombra smiled and pulled out her phone, walking up to Reaper and showing pictures of him feeding and rubbing Junkrats belly, “This says otherwise. I don’t know what the he’ll that was but now I know what you’ve been up too. Hanging out with that fat guy sure explains your weight gain.” Sombra explained, prodding Reapers bloated belly.

Reaper clicked his tongue, “What the hell do you want from me?” Reaper asked, embarrassed beyond belief.

“Oh just some access to Talons main data. Some good locations and get out of jail free cards.” Sombra demanded

“Why the he’ll would I do that?” Reaper grunted

“Because if you don’t. I’m gonna show these to our superiors, post it to the public, and sell it. Because there’s probably some people out there who like this stuff. Now would you really want the world to see your fat ass in a Speedo cramming food into another way bigger fat guy? I don’t think so.” Sombra chuckled, patting Reaper tan belly and entering her own transport vehicle and driving off back to Talon base.

Can’t he rub Junkrats belly in peace?

———————————

Uh oh! Look at the predicament Reaper got himself into. Sorry if this feels rushed, I’m writing this late at night for me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed these beach bums at the beach. Especially in speedos. Now that’s what I really need. These two guys extra chunky in speedos. Reaper feeding rat and rubbing his gut while teasing him. Their bellies touching. Ahhhh Help meh!


End file.
